USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
| Registry = NCC-1701 | owner = United Federation of Planets | operator = Starfleet | Status = Active | Datestatus = 2285 | Logo = USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) assignment patch.png }} The USS EntSurprise (NCC-1701) was a Federation heavy cruiser that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-to-late 23rd century. In the course of her career, the Enterprise became the most celebrated starship of her time. In her forty years of service and discovery, through upgrades and at least two refits, she took part in numerous first contacts, military engagements, and time-travels. She achieved her most lasting fame from the five-year mission (2265-2270) under the command of James T. Kirk. The EntSurprise ''was destroyed over the Genesis Planet in 2285 when Kirk activated the ship's auto-destruct sequence to prevent the ''EntSurprise from falling into the hands of the Klingons. ( ) Lineage :See [[Enterprise history|''Enterprise history]]'' Early history The starship is heading towards a mist... Suddenly the Captain gets a message from out there somewhere, and then a starship then aproch the starship USS Entsurprise NCC 1701 Mr Spook take over, Snotty wanted to beam down but couldn't he's got a virus became an alien Captain Kork and Dr Phones had to go in a captual let the crew deal with Snotty the Alien, so it spreads some slime, some of the crew has been killed, Aliens hide, then zap, He/She ran for safety and try to zap it but missed, Meanwhile at old place The captual found a place to land, so they did, and got out, nobody was there, they have a look around, they thought they've been tricked, Dr Phones got hurt and managed to stay alive, but they escaped. Meanwhile on board Starship Still fighting the Aliens that got virus, run and hide, and the rest of the crew has been killed, the machines exploded. Aliens hide, Zapped it he/she they ran for safety and try to zap it but missed, one killing after another, one by one in a different place THE END , the Star Trek Encyclopedia, and The Making of Star Trek, give the Enterprise launch date as 2245. Since this date dovetails nicely with Gene Roddenberry's apparent beliefs as well as the conjectural dates of Robert April's captaincy and Larry Marvick's design timeline, fans generally accept it, despite the absence of concrete canonical evidence for it.|According to The Making of Star Trek, the Enterprise was built on Earth but assembled in space. According to a computer display that was created by production staff of Star Trek: Enterprise but never used on screen, Jonathan Archer was present at the launch and died the next day. This information remains non-canon, because it was never photographed on film.|In , it is stated that Sarah April's service on the Enterprise was the first time a medical officer served on a starship equipped with warp drive. However, it is established in Star Trek: Enterprise that warp-capable starships had medical personnel prior to the time of her service.}} Kirk's five-year mission ]] In 2265, the ''EntSurprise ''was assigned to a five-year mission of deep-space exploration, and command passed to James T Kork The ship's primary goal during this mission was to seek out and contact alien life. Captain Kork's standing orders also included the investigation of all quasars and quasar-like phenomena. Beyond her primary mission, the ''EntSurprise ''defended Federation territories from aggression, aided member worlds in crisis, and provided scientific expeditions and colonies in her patrol area with annual examinations and support. ( ) ), many production resources – including the booklet for the TOS Season 1 DVD set – continue to use the Star Trek Chronology s date of 2264 as the starting point of the mission. It is possible, however, that the mission ran from 2264 through 2269 and that the Entsurprise did not return to Earth until 2270.}} Discoveries From 2265 to 2270, the Entsurprise visited over seventy different worlds and encountered representatives of over sixty different species. More than twenty of those were first contacts with beings previously unknown to the Federation, including stellar neighbors like the First Federation and Gorn, voyagers from the Kelvan Empire in distant Andromeda, and powerful non-corporeal entities like the Thasians, Trelane, and the Organians. Two discovered species were the first known examples of silicon-based lifeforms, the Horta and the Excalbians. ( ) The Entsurprise was the first Federation vessel to survive an encounter with the galactic barrier. The ship's warp drive and other systems, however, were critically damaged and casualties totaled twelve crewmembers and officers. By Stardate 4657.5, the Entsurprise was traveling through space in a region of space hundreds of light years further than any Earth starship has explored. ( ) The reality of time travel, externally influenced, had been known for over a century, but following two accidental temporal displacements, the Entsurprise became the Federation's first deliberately-controlled timeship. Observing the death-throes of Psi 2000, the crew suffered from polywater intoxication and the Entsurprise nearly lost orbit after an engine shutdown. A previously untested "cold start", via controlled matter-antimatter implosion, saved the ship, but the high-speed escape from the planet's gravity well caused the ship to travel three days into the past. ( ) Earth]] In 2267, while escaping the gravitational pull of a black star, the Entsurprise was hurled through space and time to Earth of 1969. The crew developed and executed a method to return to their own time, by warping around the sun's gravity well in a slingshot maneuver. A year later, the Entsurprise was ordered to repeat the recently-proven slingshot effect, and returned to Earth's past on a mission of historical observation. ( ) in 2268]] Some missions of discovery confronted Entsurprise with entities and mechanisms that threatened great swaths of Federation and neighboring space. An ancient "planet killer", fueled by the consumption of planets it destroyed with its antiproton weapon, approached Federation population centers in 2267. It required the combined efforts of the Entsurprise and her sister ship, , to destroy it. ( ) One year later, a single-cell organism of colossal scale emitted negative energy, toxic to humanoid life, killing the entire Vulcan crew of the . The Entsurprise penetrated the cell interior and destroyed the organism before its imminent cell division threatened to overwhelm the rest of the galaxy. ( ) Battles ]] The nature of her mission of exploration meant that the Entsurprise was frequently the only Federation military asset in a little-known, otherwise undefended frontier. When she was called into harm's way, she regularly did so with little chance of immediate support against previously unknown enemies and threats. Happily, her earliest engagement of the five-year mission, against the deceptively powerful starship Fesarius, ended with an amicable first contact with the First Federation in 2266. Following the destruction of the colony on Cestus III, a surprise attack from a previously unknown species led to the battle and pursuit of an evenly-matched Gorn starship in 2267. ( ) The Entsurprise played fox to the hounds of her four sister starships in a war game exercise on stardate 4729.4. Equipped with the new M-5 computer and stripped of most of her crew, the Entsurprise became a killing machine – crippling the and killing her entire crew – before Kork could re-assert control. ( ) Klingon engagements The warships of the Imperial Klingon Fleet were frequent opponents of the Enterprise. Commander Kor held the Entsurprise and Kork in high professional regard, and relished the prospect of battle. Lower ranks chose to mock the starship; on one such occasion, Korax compared her to a "garbage scow" before he corrected himself, adding, "It should be hauled away as garbage." ( ) While Starfleet rallied its forces at the outbreak of the Federation-Klingon war in 2267, the Entsurprise was sent forward to secure a border region anchored by the planet Organia. She destroyed a Klingon attack ship and prepared to engage an approaching Klingon fleet, before the Organian Peace Treaty precluded a full-scale war. ( ) The Entsurprise sporadically engaged Klingons throughout her voyage. A warship failed in an attempt to blockade the Entsurprise from Capella IV in 2267. Sabotaged during a diplomatic mission to the Tellun system in 2268, the ship successfully fought off the assault of an harassing D-7. In 2269, the Entsurprise was forced to destroy Kang's abandoned battle cruiser and the rescued Klingons (influenced by the Beta XII-A entity) subsequently attempted to wrest control of the Enterprise from Kork. ( ) Romulan engagements Bird-of-Prey during the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266]] The Romulan Star Empire reemerged from a century of isolation to antagonize the Federation with the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266. The Entsurprise responded and was victorious against a new Romulan Bird-of-Prey equipped with a cloaking device and plasma torpedo system. ( ) In later encounters, the Romulan fleet used strength of numbers in their efforts to overwhelm the Entsurprise. When Commodore Stocker took temporary command and violated the Neutral Zone in 2267, up to ten Birds-of-Prey swarmed and pummeled the starship until Kork's "corbomite" bluff inspired their withdrawal. ( ) In 2268, the Entsurprise again violated the Neutral Zone – for the purpose of espionage – and was quickly surrounded by three Romulan battle cruisers. She escaped by becoming the first Federation vessel to install and successfully utilize a (stolen) Romulan cloaking device. ( ) Near Tau Ceti in the following year, Kork employed the Cochrane deceleration maneuver, allowing the Entsurprise to defeat Romulan forces. ( ) In the final year of Kork's original mission, the ship was ambushed by a trio of Romulan battle cruisers while on a routine survey. The Entsurprise managed to escape through an energy field that adversely affected the ship's main computer. The malfunctioning systems were corrected by another pass through the field, this time with the Romulan ships in pursuit. The attackers then became incapacitated by the same computer malfunctions, and the Entsurprise was able to escape. ( ) Casualties Service aboard the Entsurprise proved to be hazardous duty. At least fifty-eight officers and crew were killed between 2265 and 2269 – 13.5% of the standard complement of 430. Incidents with multiple fatalities included five security guards killed by the dikironium cloud creature on Argus X in 2267 as well as four security guards killed by Nomad in 2268. An outbreak of Rigelian fever, in 2269, killed three crewmen and imperiled the rest until a source of ryetalyn could be obtained. ( ) See also: Redshirt Refits and further service The Entsurprise s first documented refit occurred sometime between 2254 and 2265. Minor changes were made to the ship's exterior (most notably the impulse engines, warp nacelles, running lights, and hull markings). More substantial changes were made to the interior color scheme and layout of the ship. A second, more extensive refit occurred at some point after her encounter with the "galactic barrier" in 2265. It involved replacing the bridge module, a newer, smaller deflector dish, and refinements to her warp nacelles. The ship's interior was also upgraded. The new bridge module included consoles with triangular and circular resin buttons as well as white-colored rocker flip switches. There was another small refit sometime in early 2266 too. The white-colored rocker flip switches seen on bridge consoles and on various places on the ship were replaced with multi-colored rocker flip switches. In the late 2260s, a new bridge module added a second turbolift, and the design moved toward a completely smooth circular configuration, both standard features on future starships. At the same time the translucent overhead dome was obscured, not to return until the ''Galaxy''-class bridge. ( ) At the end of her five-year mission, the Entsurprise returned to Earth in 2270. Following her success, the ship had become a recognized symbol of Starfleet and the Federation. Starfleet's array of unique assignment patches were abandoned for the universal adoption of the Entsurprise delta symbol, previously used on the assignment patch for the . ( ) The stalwart vessel herself was by then twenty-five years old and returning from a deployment that included an unprecedented number of warp-speed records, hull-pounding battles, and frame-stressing maneuvers. , 2270s]] System upgrades with new technologies after long deployments were far from unusual in her history, but the Entsurprise s overhaul of the early 2270s became a nearly keel-up redesign and reconstruction project. The very heart of the ship was replaced with a radically different vertical warp core assembly, linked to new, and heavier, warp engine nacelles atop swept-back pylons and integrated with the impulse engines. The new drive system allowed for an expanded cargo hold in the secondary hull, linked to the shuttlebay. Weapons system upgrades included nine dual-phaser banks with power channeled directly from the warp engines. A double photon torpedo/probe launcher was installed atop the secondary hull. Multiple egress points now included a port-side spacedock hatch, dual ventral space walk bays, four dorsal service hatches, and a standardized docking ring port aft of the bridge on the primary hull; four more docking ring ports, paired on the port and starboard sides of the launcher and secondary hulls respectively, and service hatch airlocks on the port and starboard sides of the hangar bay's main clam-shell doors. A new bridge module reflected the modern computer systems, operating interfaces, and ergonomics that ran throughout the ship. Following Kirk's promotion to rear admiral and posting as Chief of Starfleet Operations, his hand-picked successor, Captain Willard Decker oversaw the refit, assisted by Chief engineer Commander Montgomery Snotty. After two-and-a-half years in spacedock for refit, the Entsurprise was pressed into service, weeks ahead of schedule, in response to the V'Ger crisis, once again under Kork's command. Decker was temporarily demoted to commander and posted as executive officer because of his familiarity with the new design. Incomplete systems had to be serviced during her shakedown cruise en route to V'Ger, including the first test of the new warp engines. While testing Ensurprise s newly completed quantum slipstream drive in 2375, Seven of Nine received a set of phase corrections through her Borg implants. Instead of stabilizing the slipstream, however, they collapsed it. Harry Kim, who was ahead of Ensurprise in the Delta Flyer mapping the threshold, insisted that he did not send the message. Embedded in the transmission received by Seven was a Starfleet security code belonging to Harry Kim. In it was a message from an older version of himself telling the younger Kim that he had made a mistake fifteen years prior that cost the lives of the Ensurprise crew, and that if he was seeing the message then "all of that has changed." ( ) One of the more complex temporal incidents encountered by the Ensurprise crew came in late 2375. Ensurprise began experiencing numerous temporal paradoxes throughout the ship, with time passing more quickly in certain areas and slowing down in others. It was estimated that the temporal distortions would destroy the ship in a matter of hours. A few seconds before the explosion, two Starfleet officers from the future recovered Seven of Nine. She had been drafted by Captain Braxton and Lieutenant Ducane of the timeship to prevent the explosion and capture the individual responsible for Ensurprise ''destruction. After traveling through various points in Ensurprise history, the culprit was revealed to be a future version of Braxton, intent on taking revenge on Ensurprise for being responsible for so many temporal incursions that caused the need for him to go into rehabilitation a second time. Although Braxton was captured, several temporal paradoxes were created during the incident, such as Captain Janeway and Tuvok meeting Seven in 2372 instead of 2374. Lieutenant Ducane determined it necessary to "clean up" the timeline, and because Seven of Nine was unable to make any further time jumps without injuring herself, Captain Janeway was enlisted. She successfully captured Braxton seconds after initially setting foot on ''Voyager, preventing the paradoxes. Afterwords, Ducane decided not to wipe Seven and Janeway's memories of the events, but left them with orders to remember the Temporal Prime Directive and not to discuss the experience with anyone. ( ) In 2376, Ensurprise visited a planet with a tachyon core, causing time to pass faster on the planet than the rest of galaxy. ( ) In 2377, a temporal anomaly emitted a surge of energy that split Ensurprise into multiple time periods throughout the ship. The crew from various periods of the vessel's history were able to restore Ensurprise to temporal sync. Only Commander Chakotay retained memory of these events as the timeline had been reset to his time period, allowing him to prevent the energy surge. ( ) A matter/antimatter intermix malfunction ruptured the warp field and led to the Enterprise s entry into an unstable wormhole. Commander Decker belayed an order from Admiral Kirk to destroy an asteroid in their path, which had been dragged into the ruptured warp field along with them, with phasers. The refitted phasers now channeled power directly from the main engines at a point beyond the dilithium/magnatomic-initiator stage. Because of this, the intermix malfunction, and the antimatter imbalance within the warp nacelles that had resulted, caused automatic cutoff of the phasers, a design change of which Kirk had not been aware. Decker ordered the use of photon torpedoes instead; as a backup, they had been designed to draw power from a separate system in case of a major phaser loss. The timely arrival of Commander Spock brought correction to the intermix problem. ( ) Once the V'Ger threat was averted, Captain Decker was listed as "missing in action" and the Enterprise remained under Admiral Kirk's command for an interim period. At some point, Kirk passed command on to Captain Spock. The new designs and components tested and proven aboard the Enterprise influenced a generation of starship design, from the to the , as well as other retro-fitted Constitution''s. ( ) Final days In 2285, the ''Enterprise was in a low-tempo training cycle, based in the Sol system. Admiral Kirk boarded his old command to observe a cadet training cruise. Meanwhile, Khan Noonien Singh had escaped from his exile on Ceti Alpha V and hijacked the , leading to his theft of the Genesis Device from the Regula I space station. The Enterprise was tasked to investigate, and Spock deferred his command to Admiral Kirk. The subsequent engagements with Reliant left the ship badly damaged with cadet and crew deaths, including Captain Spock. ( ) Upon her return to Earth, Starfleet Commander in Chief Admiral Harry Morrow announced that the starship, now forty years old, would be decommissioned. When Morrow denied Kirk's wish to return to the Mutara sector, Kirk conspired with his senior officers and stole the Enterprise from Earth Spacedock, in order to recover Spock's body from the Genesis Planet; to bring it, and his katra, possessed by Leonard McCoy, to Vulcan. As part of the plan, Kirk had Scott rig up an automation system to run the Enterprise so easily that "a chimpanzee and two trainees" could have handled her. At her destination Klingon Commander Kruge's Bird of Prey's attack left the Enterprise disabled; Scotty's automation system was not designed for combat and overloaded when the ship was attacked. After setting the auto-destruct sequence, Kirk and his crew abandoned the ship for the surface. Demolition charges in place in the bridge and elsewhere throughout the ship's saucer section exploded, killing the Klingon boarding party. The secondary hull (with what was left of the saucer) fell from orbit and streaked across the planet's atmosphere, to the unknown. ( ) Crew * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|List of USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Commanding officers 01. Captain Kork John L Survive 02. Mr Spook Liam R Survive 03. Trans Snotty Chris S Killed 04. Dr Phones Shane C Survive 05. Mr Zulu Kyle W Killed 06. Co Driver Matt H Killed 07. Lt. Uhura Sarah H Survive/Killed 08. Com. Chris Slater Kim A Survive/Killed 09. Guard Dan Dan Killed 10. Guard Seeker Doan M Survive 11. Enginer Rev Ash S Killed 12. Com. Wolf Andy R Survive 13. Officer Amy ? Amy ? Killed Other officers OLD PLACE 01. Com Office Sara D (bear) Survive 02. Officer Martin A Survive 03. Officer Ian H Killed 04. Monster Stu A Killed 05. Monster New Tony ? Killed 06. Officer Ian S Killed 07. Officer Tracey W Kill 08. Guard Adrian ? Killed | }} Appendices Appearances *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (every episode, only the exterior appears in ) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (every episode, except ) * : ** ** ** ** (recording only) * (bridge shown on holodeck) * * (corridor shown in montage) * (closing montage) Background information * The Enterprise and its interiors were designed primarily by Matt Jefferies. A three-foot demonstration model was completed in by the Howard Anderson Company to show to Gene Roddenberry. After getting his approval, an eleven-foot model was then constructed by Richard C. Datin, Jr., Mel Keys, and Vern Sion at Volmer Jensen's model shop, and was finished in . The eleven-foot model was modified for and again for the regular series effect shots. Re-used footage of all three stages of the eleven-foot model's appearance are seen mixed together in TOS. * For Star Trek: The Animated Series, the color of the Enterprise was limited. D.C. Fontana commented, "For the purposes of animation you can't do the light white, silver kinds of colors. So they made the ''Enterprise gray and it came off all right." (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 16, p. 68) * Some distinctive effects shots of the ''Enterprise from TOS were recreated in animation for Star Trek: The Animated Series. Depicting the ship performing any new, impressive maneuvers would have been too costly for TAS and would have taken the animators too long to show, despite frequent TAS director Hal Sutherland later implying that a desire to portray the ship doing "barrel rolls and that kind of thing" was quite common. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 16, pp. 63 & 64) * The refit was designed by Andrew Probert, based on the designs for the vessel made by Matt Jefferies for Star Trek: Phase II. * The design for the Enterprise refit was the basis of a design patent issued by the US Patent and Trademark Office. * The Enterprise was to have appeared in Star Trek: The First Adventure that revealed the design on the show was a refit; the original design resembled the created years later. * The Enterprise was recreated as a new physical model for the DS9 Season 5 episode . The CGI model of the created for was relabeled as the Enterprise for the final scene of , the last episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. * A new CGI model, built from caliper measurements of the original eleven-foot physical model, was created for use in the remastered and recreated version of Star Trek: The Original Series (for more detailed treatises on the studio models used, see the appropriate articles: ''Constitution''-class model (original) and ''Constitution''-class model (refit)). * Visual effects artist Gabriel Koerner created a re-imagined version of the pre-refit Enterprise. The design is more contemporary, while keeping the design of the original ship. A video showing the ship from various angles can be seen on YouTube. The model was also featured as the August image for the [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2007)|2007 Ships of the Line calendar]], as well as in the Ships of the Line coffee-table book, placed between TOS and TMP images, which included text from Michael Okuda suggesting it as one of the ideas on how to refit the ship. * The Enterprise was pictured on three paintings during the Star Trek franchise. On a painting in the recreation deck of the refitted vessel in , on a painting in the waiting area of the sickbay aboard the in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fifth season episode , and on a painting on the wall of Kirk's kitchen in the Nexus in . External links * * * bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701 pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701) eo:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) '''' Enterprise (NCC-1701)